Tower and Knight
by boaterV
Summary: Just a short story about Watchtower and The Dark Knight. She isn't about to wait for him to make the first move.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She hadn't felt this tingle in so very long. The awareness that she was a women and not just some computer nerd. That she had curves and spunk and that someone noticed. She wasn't sure if she started making more of an effort first or if he had noticed her. It was kind of like the chicken and the egg.

She laughed to herself and she walked down the long empty hallway. She was doing that a lot too. Smiling at some silly thought. Laughing at life. She didn't know if anything was going to come of it although she did spend a lot of time thinking about it. A lot of time wondering.

What she did know was she liked who she was and even if he stopped watching her tomorrow she wasn't going back. Wasn't going to fade back into the background.

She was disappointed in herself for letting it happen in the first place. She had been so vibrant and alive once but life had worn her down. A girl can only get passed over for the brunette sitting next to her so many times before she had started to believe she was less than.

Never again. She would never let herself judge her worth based on someone else again.

It was weird that his attention had been the one to bring her back to herself. Ironic really.

"What are you thinking about that has you smiling so much. Not that I'm complaining." Oliver winked at her as she walked into his office at Queen Industries.

"Can't a girl just be glad to be alive?" She offered him a cryptic smile. Like she knew the secrets to the universe and he felt a jolt. Somehow he had forgotten how beautiful she was. He tried to think back to the last time he had noticed her and couldn't remember.

"It suits you." She looked at him. Confusion written on her face. "The smiling. You should keep doing it."

"So did you call me up here to talk about my attitude or was there something more important?" She eased herself into the plush chair across from his desk and crossed her legs. She leaned forward when he slid a file across the desk at her. Grabbing it she sat back and smiled as she opened the file. "Is this what passes for an emergency these days?"

"It's an emergency if it doesn't go well. Lois will make her time as Bridezilla seem like a fond memory."

Chloe laughed out loud. Memories of her cousin's near hysterical melt down because there were no blue flowers. "Excellent point." she looked over a few more pages before smiling again. "It looks perfect Ollie."

"Well it isn't everyday your best friends wife gets a Pulitzer prize." He took the file back from her, glancing at it quickly before closing it. She knew he still wasn't convinced.

"Seriously Green, she is going to love it." He smiled at her. Chloe knew Lois and if she said it was perfect then he would take her word for it.

"So are you going to bring a date?" He wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Is there any planet where you think I would bring a date into a room with you and the rest of the boys?" Chloe nodded her head at him. Some things never changed and the boys over protectiveness of her was one of them. They grilled every date she had gone on for the last decade. They couldn't accept she wasn't 22 anymore. That she never went anywhere unarmed and thanks to Oliver and the rest of them she had some serious self defense moves.

"It's not our fault we care."

"And I love you for that but the last date I had snuck out after drinks mumbling something about being haunted and although I can't prove it but I'm pretty sure that had something to do with you and Bart."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The smile that sat on his lips said very much the opposite but she didn't push.

"I'll see you tonight." She got out of the chair and made her way to the door. She stopped before walking out, turning back towards Oliver one last time. "Is everyone from the JL going to be there?"

"Of course. It was Lois's story about heroes that got her the Pulitzer." She nodded and walked out. That secret smile curling her lips again. She was suddenly looking forward to tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes it was Lois's night but that wasn't going to stop Chloe from making sure she looked her best. Tonight she wasn't going to fade into the background. She laughed. That certainly shouldn't be a problem based on the dress she had chosen.

Checking herself in the mirror she smiled. She was going to get noticed. A sly smile tugged at her lips.

He didn't stand a chance.

At some point she had decided she was tired of waiting for him to make a move. Perhaps he was content to pretend there was nothing going on but she wasn't. It was funny. Certainly the old Chloe would never be so bold but the new one wasn't afraid to take a few risks.

Walking into the ballroom she smiled. Oliver really had done a fantastic job. There was satin on every flat surface and calla lilies everywhere else. Not to mention the orchestra on the far side of the room playing Count Basie's Green Onions gave the whole room a feel of twenties cool and glamour.

Her hips swayed as she walked over to the bar. Glancing around the room she saw mostly familiar faces. People from the planet and Queen industries. Dozens of people who spent their days working for the JL without even knowing it. Sitting at the bar she ordered herself a scotch. Knowing Oliver would have ensured that everything was top notch she smiled when the glass was handed to her. Turning back to face the room she saw Lois. Clark was standing by her side as she talked animatedly to a group of young reporters.

She was going to make her way over when she spotted him. Walking through the front door he was scanning the room, his eyes finding hers and locking for a moment before he continued his scan. Heat sizzled across her skin and a smile stretched across her face. She continued to watch him as he circled the room.

The way his tux fit him should be a crime. Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy, turned heads but she was certain it would still be the same if he was penniless and wearing rags. He had an air of authority and danger. The perfect blend that would have any women taking notice.

Certainly she hadn't been immune. Despite his best effort at keeping a distance. But she was done with that now. She saw him watching her. He could growl and intimidate and be as distant as he wanted to but she still saw him. Saw what he was trying to hide.

The band starting playing another song as Chloe got up and followed him towards the back of the room. Her heels clicking to the beat as she made her way across the room. She caught sight of him as he ducked onto one of the balconies. She gave him a moment before following him out the door.

Her breath caught at the sight of him. Leaning over the balcony, staring up at the stars. It should have been cliché but she loved the way he looked in the moonlight.

"You should be inside with your cousin." She loved how aware he was. Even with out super powers he was a force to be reckoned with.

"She's too busy with Clark and her adoring fans."

"Do I detect a note of bitterness?" He turned, a half smile tugging at his lips until he was facing her. The smile suddenly frozen. Her skin was glowing in the moonlight. Set off by the dark blue satin gown that clung to her every curve.

He found her beautiful from the moment he had first seen her. So smart and charming and with a smile that warmed him. Warmed him after being cold for so long. Maybe that was why he had let his guard down? Why he had flirted and taken chances. He had forgotten the risks.

"Not bitter. I just…." She looked away from him for a moment. She wasn't bitter but there was a tiny part of her that was envious. Lois had the life she had dreamed of. Everything from the job she wanted to the man she wanted. She didn't want those things anymore, she had moved on but there was a tiny part that had never stopped wondering.

Bruce took a step towards her. The sadness in her eyes pulling at him.

She turned back when he stepped closer. Forgetting all about Lois and her life and remembering why she had come here. What she wanted. Reaching her hand up she rested it on his cheek. He covered it with his own, grasping it as their arms fell. Holding her to his side.

"We can't do this." His voice low.

"Who? Chloe and Bruce or Tower and Knight?" She smiled up at him.

"Does it matter?" Their hands were still joined at his side and she moved closer. Her body was only a breath away and it was making his heart beat faster. She had been haunting his dreams since he had first seen her.

"Not to me but I'm guessing it does to you." For a moment she wondered if she had been wrong. If there was really nothing between them but his eyes didn't lie. With every move she watched as he clenched his jaw and his pupils grew larger.

"I'm not asking for you to change or give up your fight. I'm asking you to let me stand next to you."

"That's a dangerous spot." His voice was gruff and held an edge of menace. As if he could scare her away.

"Everywhere I stand is dangerous." She laughed lightly. "That's kind of the gig."

"I won't…" she cut him and part of him was glad.

"You won't what? You're going to want to think long and hard before you continue. I'm not some delicate hothouse flower. The arrogance that would be necessary to assume that somehow your life is more dangerous than mine, well it just doesn't seem possible. Even for you."

He smiled at her. This was part of what drove him crazy. If there was every going to be anyone who could stand beside him…. He didn't finish that thought because Chloe had leaned forward. Her body pressed against him fully. His arm went around her instinctively and held her there. His other hand still held hers and him thumb began rubbing it unconsciously.

"Chloe." His voice held a warning tone.

"Shut up." She smiled as she said it and closed the distance. Snaking her hand behind his neck and pulling him down. His mouth crashing into hers. He resisted for only a moment before she felt him give in. His lips moving against hers making her forget to breathe.

This is what she had wanted. What she hadn't been able to stop thinking about for weeks. If it was possible it was better. His kiss was making her toes curl. Was making her skin sizzle. Her heart was racing, fast enough to leap out of her chest, she didn't care if it stopped as long as he never stopped.

She gasped when he pulled away. His hands holding tightly to her arms. "Wow." The word left her mouth before she could stop herself.

Bruce smiled at her. A real smile. It crinkled his eyes and made Chloe feel warm inside. "If I had know I could get you to be silent….." He chuckled softly as she slapped his arm. "We should give this a try." His voice got soft.

"Chloe and Bruce or Tower and Knight?" She meant to keep her voice light but she couldn't quite keep the quiver out of it.

"All of it. I don't think either of us is capable of doing anything halfway."

"Are you sure?" She feared the answer to the question. She had been telling herself that her worth wasn't based on him. That if he didn't want to give this a try she wasn't going to go back into her shell but in this moment, standing here in front of him, she realized for the first time that what she felt for him was more than an attraction. It was more than some silly crush.

She cared. Truly cared. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized it sooner. When was the last time she had tracked one of her boys after the mission ended? When was the last time she had watched over one of her boys for something as simple as a broken bone?

"No. Not even remotely. It's seems you have that affect on me. I second guess every move when you are watching, wonder what you are thinking when I'm not with you. Dam it Chloe, you have me twisted up like some god dam kid."

She smiled at him. Bright and warm and he understood. He would never get her out of his head. Never be able to escape. Not that he wanted to. He leaned in kissed her. This time he didn't hold anything back. Didn't pretend like this wasn't something he hadn't wanted since the moment they had met.

"Would it make me a horrible person if I asked if we could leave?" Bruce laughed at her. A deep dark rumble and Chloe just couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"I'm sure they'll understand." He grabbed her hand and led her towards the door. She trailed behind him through the ballroom and out the front door and into his waiting limo. She had no idea what the future held but she had hope and for now that was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue

"You saw them leave right?" Lois nudged her husband and glanced at the door.

"Kind of hard to miss." Clark pretended to rub the spot Lois had poked him. The pretense was second nature.

"Finally. I was about to lock them in a broom closet." Oliver smiled.

"What?" Lois and Clark both turned at the sound of his voice.

"Are you two going to tell me you haven't noticed the Goo Goo eyes for the last month?" Oliver sipped his champagne. "And you call yourselves reporters. You should be ashamed." He smiled brightly as they continued to gape.

Clark turned towards his friend. "Do we need to be worried?"

"Oh you mean the 'hurt her and you're dead' speech?" Clark nodded. "Already gave it this morning. Course Mr. broody pants claimed to have no interest in her. It appears he might have been lying."

"If he so much as…" Lois made to move towards the door.

"Down mama bear." Oliver smiled at her. "This is your night. Don't worry about the little blonde firebrand. In addition to my talk with Tall Dark and Scary I had an enlightening conversation with the other keeper of Secrets, Alfred."

"And?" Lois snarled at him. Not happy about her cousin and the notorious playboy.

"He wouldn't betray any confidences but he as much as implied that the bat has been bitten by the Chloe bug."

"What's going on over here?" Bart wandered over with a mouth full of food.

"Talking about Chloe and Wayne." Oliver offered.

"I know. I'm heartbroken. How could my Licious pick him?" Clark turned and looked shocked.

"Why do I feel like you guys called a meeting and forgot to tell fish sticks and me?"

"Great, the whole gangs here. Let go after them and make sure that bastard doesn't hurt my cousin."

"About time!" Victor chimed in.

"Yeah, The longing glancing were right out of a Jane Austin book." For a second Lois just stared at them. How could they think this was okay? She could maybe understand Oliver being okay with it but Bart? Victor? AC? They watched her cousin like a bunch of overzealous big brothers.

"You're still with me Smallville, right?" She turned back to her husband who suddenly looked very red in the face. "Dear god, not you too."

"How about this? He does anything to hurt her and we will hunt him down and drag him here for you to have your evil way with." Clark tried to sound menacing but the smile that he couldn't smother made it tough.

Lois appeared to think about his words for a moment before she smiled. "Fine but I swear by all that is holy the next time I see him we are going to have a nice long talk about respect."

They all stood in silence for another moment before turning away from the door. Chloe and Bruce forgotten for the moment as they all talked about Lois's Pulitzer. It was her night after all.

The End

AN

Just a quick little story. I do so love CHRUCE. Hope you do to.

Reviews please!


End file.
